


Husband & Wife

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek has an important question… again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband & Wife

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "renew your vows"

“I have planned an additional activity during our time on Earth,” said Sarek, “but I realize that I might have been presumptuous, without first asking your permission.”

Amanda smiled. “I always enjoy the things you plan,” she said.

He nodded. “True. But I felt it was important in this instance.” Sarek paused, catching her hand. “Our wedding was in accordance with Vulcan custom, but there are many Terran traditions that we were unable to incorporate… Amanda Grayson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife for a second time?”

“An Earth wedding?” she grinned. “Oh, Sarek, of course!”

THE END


End file.
